Finding out
by Jenette Black
Summary: Sequel to “The Happiest Christmas Ever.” Ron finds out about Ginny and Harry’s relationship; Ginny finds a way to say “I Love You”


_Finding Out_

_By: JenetteBlack_

Summary: Sequel to "The Happiest Christmas Ever." Ron finds out about Ginny and Harry's relationship; Ginny finds a way to say "I Love You"

Author Notes: Yeah – I've decided to write sequels to some of my one-shots. So – enjoy and I hope the sequel doesn't ruin the original like most Disney sequels do (Hopefully not PotC, eh?) ;-) Okie doike – this one is a very long fanfic. My longest yet! Well, my longest one-shot yet. I probably could make it into about 2 or 3 chapters, but I didn't.

And another random, unimportant detail. As I was writing this, I said Ginny in my head a lot. Like repetitively. Try it. Say Ginny out loud a few times in a row - see what happens

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

3 3 3 3

Things were going pretty great in the week since Christmas. At least, up until Ron found out about Harry and my relationship.

Flashback

Harry and I were kissing on the couch in the common room and were at the height of passion when I broke away saying, "Oh my God! Harry! What time is it? Ron's back today!" I immediately regretted saying that.

He was still kissing my neck and it took him a few seconds to process the information. When he did, however, he straightened up, completely alert, muttering, "Aw crap!" He straightened up his robes and got up, pacing back and forth.

"Harry." I cooed, checking my watch. "He's not due back for another 30 minutes, relax!"

"Yeah, you're right." He replied, sitting down again. I curled up and snuggled right up against him. He sighed, and started to stroke my hair.

"To hell with Ron anyway, eh?" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. Right then, I didn't care what Ron thought. Harry leaned over, and before long, we were snogging again. Every few minutes, he'd break away, and we'd just stare into each other's eyes, enjoying each other's presence. Then he'd lean over and we'd snog some more.

He had just leaned over to kiss me again when the common room burst open – and Ron came walking in. His eyes grew the size of bludgers when he saw us.

"Harry! You get your hands off my sister THIS INSTANT!" He bellowed.

Harry dropped me immediately, hands in the air, and I fell backwards hitting my head against the armrest.

"OW!" I muttered, rubbing my head. "Ron – you're back early!" He ignored that.

"Harry, what do you think you were doing?" Ron asked walking over to me. "Ginny, are you all right?"

"I was until you came back." I moaned, my head throbbing. Ron stood in front of me, hands on his hips.

"So – THIS is the reason you wanted to stay here, instead of coming home with everyone else? To spend time with your precious lover?" He screamed, outraged.

"Yes, Ron, it is. And he's not my precious lover." I retorted.

"And Mum let you STAY because you wanted to spend time with the Famous Harry Potter?"

"Hey!" Harry leaped up, fuming. I put my hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

"Mum didn't know that I was staying because of this." I replied more calmly.

"Well – what did you tell her then? That you were staying here to catch up on your studies?"

"Yes, Ron, that's exactly what I told her."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" He screamed in frustration. When I didn't reply, he took a deep breath and said,

"Harry, can I talk to you, _alone_?" He led Harry to their dorm. Being the curious person I am, I heard the door slam, then snuck upstairs to listen to their conversation.

"What were you thinking? That's my sister you're fooling around with!"

"I'm sorry Ron, but you can't baby her forever! She's growing up, and she can start deciding her own feelings!"

"And how am I to know you're not forcing her into this?"

"God damn it Ron!" I heard a loud "thump" and was afraid it was going to get violent. "Is that what you think of me? Do you think that I'm that kind of guy? A kind of guy that forces girls into things that they don't want to do? Well – I'm not! I didn't force her into this!"

"Oh! And I'm supposed to believe your word?"

"Yes you are, for two reasons. Shall I list them for you?"

"Go ahead, enlighten me."

"One – You're my best friend! Why would I lie to you? And two – I LOVE HER!" Dead silence. I could picture Ron's jaw hanging down in astonishment. To be honest – I was as surprised as he was. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Y-you love her?" Ron repeated in disbelief. "You love Ginny? Ginny Weasley? You love my sister?"

"Yes, I do. And do you think I'd ever do anything to hurt her? No, I wouldn't."

"Harry! I can't believe you!"

"What can't you believe Ron, That I'm in love, or that I'm in love with your sister?" I heard Ron mutter something and then footsteps. Uh-oh. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and into the common room, praying they didn't see or hear me.

I sat down, panting and out of breath just as I heard the door slam and Harry walk downstairs. He was fuming, his cheeks beat red, but he sat down next to me, and held me close. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, trying to calm him down.

End Flashback

Needless to say, Ron was still pretty pissed at us, Harry mostly. It'd been over a week since the incident but we hadn't really talked about that day. I'm pretty sure Harry knows I over heard their conversation, but he didn't say anything. We were sitting in the common room one night when he finally brought it up.

"Is Ron still mad at us?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"I think so. He hasn't talked to me yet." I sighed. "Ron used to be a great brother. We used to spend so much quality time together. All that changed when I started Hogwarts. I kind of miss the old Ron."

"I know, I know." He cooed, wrapping his arms around me. "He's just scared. You're growing up, and he's trying to hold on to the baby Ginny that he spent quality time with. He doesn't like the idea that you don't need to be followed around every second. He's just gotta learn that he's gonna have to give you up to another man."

"Yeah, but he fathers me!" I replied trying to control my anger.

"He's your older brother." Harry replied, letting go of me. It almost looked like he was about to give me the cold shoulder. He continued, much more softly "You should be grateful that you've got someone to watch out for you like that."

That's when it hit me: I was really lucky to have a brother like Ron who always had my back. Harry didn't have any of that. He never knew his parents because they died, his godfather – the only "family" member he knew and loved – died, and the only people who watched over him were the Dursley's who didn't give a hoot weather or not Harry was even alive.

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry." I leaned up, and stroked his face tenderly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok." He looked away, so his face was out of reach. I put my hand down and looked up at him for a minute. I could tell that he wanted to be alone. I'd clearly struck a nerve.

"Maybe I should leave?" I suggested, and took his silence as a 'yes.' So I got up and walked out into the hallway – smack into Ron.

"Ron? Do you have a minute?" I asked softly, sensing that he was angry.

"What do you want, Ginny?" He growled.

"I wanted to talk to you – but apparently this isn't a good time."

"No, Ginny, it's not a good time!" He yelled, and then stormed into the common room, muttering the password on his way.

Realizing that it wouldn't do any good to go after him, I just walked off. I wasn't sure exactly where I was going when I heard some giggling off in the distance. I peered out the window and saw, by the lake, Hermione and Draco, having a picnic! So that's why Ron was so upset! I hurriedly walked outside and approached them. I stayed out of their sight, but I could see and hear them.

"I can't believe Weasley's pissed that we're dating." Draco said, plopping a grape into his mouth.

"Ron can be such a baby sometimes. He's just jealous because he's loosing all of his friends." Hermione replied.

"How is he loosing Potter?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Harry and Ginny are dating. Ron feels betrayed. He found out because he walked in on them kissing. Imagine that."

"And how is he loosing you?"

"He thinks he's loosing me because I've been spending more time with you than with him. He's jealous that he can't get a girlfriend, when Harry can, and I can get a boyfriend. I guess he feels left out."

"I guess I'd feel left out if I was the only one in my group without a girl."

"But – you're not without one, so there's no reason to feel jealous." Hermione leaned over to give Draco a kiss. He kissed back tenderly.

I had heard and seen enough. Careful to not be heard, I snuck back to the castle to the Gryfindor common room. I saw Ron sulking in one of the chairs by the fire. I didn't see Harry anywhere – so I assumed they had another fight. I quietly approached Ron and sat next to him.

"I know why you're mad." I said quietly. He gave me a questioning look. "I heard Draco and Hermione talking. They said you were jealous." I choose my words carefully.

"I'm not jealous!" He retorted.

"Look – I don't care weather or not you're jealous. I just wanted to say that I was sorry."

"What's there to be sorry about?"

"Well – I'm sorry about the way that you found out about me and Harry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you why I was staying. But most of all, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I know you're only worried about me, and that you're trying to hold on to me – and, in some ways, I admire that. You're a great brother, you know."

"Oh Ginny." He sighed, pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry too. You're growing up, and I have to give you your space. And I guess I'm kind of lucky that you've got Harry. At least it's someone that Mum and Dad approve of." I hugged back, and when we pulled apart I asked him another question,

"And what about you? Do YOU approve?"

"Oh Ginny. Of course I approve. Harry's my friend, and he'll take good care of you."

"So what about Harry, then? Are you still mad at him?"

"I don't really want to talk about Harry right now." He replied.

"But, come on, he was – still is – your best friend. You have to forgive him eventually."

"Yes, and eventually I will. But not now."

"How is it that you can forgive me but not him?"

"Well – you're my sister, and I've known you my whole life, and I really love you dearly."

"Then can you forgive him for me?" I asked hopefully.

"When the time is right." He replied simply, and got up to go to bed. He left me alone in the common room with those words ringing in my head. "When the time is right."

"Yeah." I said aloud to myself. "And when will THAT be?"

"He'll forgive him eventually." Someone said. I spun around, startled, and saw Hermione in the entranceway.

"Hermione! How long have you been here?" I gasped.

"A few minutes. I just got back from my date with Draco. But you already knew about that of course, because you were spying on us." She answered.

"I wasn't spying!" I defended. "I just happened to see you two, and..." I trailed off, not sure what to say.

"And you snuck over and SPIED on us!" She finished for me.

"If you want to put it like that then, I guess I spied on you. Why are you so upset?"

"What Draco and I do is our business – I don't need you butting into it." She snapped, heading off to her dorm.

"Hermione – wait!" I called after her. She turned around and scoffed,

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." I said, close to tears. "I don't know what's wrong with me! First Ron was mad at me. Now Harry's mad at me. And once I mended things with Ron YOU get mad at me." I just barely finished saying that before I broke down crying.

"You haven't lost me – or Harry." Hermione assured, more calmly.

"Maybe not you – but – I screwed up today with Harry." I sobbed, sitting down on the couch.

"Why? What happened?" She asked, sitting down next to me. She patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, we were talking, and I was saying how I was sick of Ron babying me all the time."

"So?"

"So – he started saying how lucky I was that I even HAD someone to look over me, and that made me realize that I WAS lucky. Because of... Well you know. Sirius – His parents – the Dursley's..."

"Oh." Hermione whispered. "But why is Harry mad at you? It was an accident. Surely he knew you didn't mean it like that."

"I don't know." I confessed. "He just kind of looked away, and when I tried to comfort him, he just got up and left. I really think he's mad at me."

"I doubt it." Hermione reassured.

"Maybe." I yawned, and then stood up. "I think I'll just sleep on it."

"Yeah – That's a good idea."

3

I woke up the next morning just as confused as I was last night. Why WAS Harry mad at me?

I glanced over at the clock. '11:47' it read. I silently thanked myself that today was Sunday and not Monday. I'd already missed breakfast, and hadn't eaten much last night at dinner –but I just wasn't hungry at all.

Stretching, I got up, grabbed a towel and clean clothes, and walked into the bathroom. I started the shower and got in. The hot water felt extremely refreshing. It made me forget about Harry for the time being. After about 20 minutes, I turned off the tap and, wrapping a towel around me, got out of the shower. I grabbed my clothes when I noticed that I had grabbed two shirts and no pants. I slipped on the shirt, but kept the towel around my waist. I walked into my dorm and started rummaging through my trunk, looking for a pair of pants when I heard someone cough. Hurriedly, I turned around, holding onto my towel and screamed when I saw...

"HARRY! How'd you get in here?" He shrugged, acting like he went in the Girls Dorm every day.

"Look – Gin." He said, sitting on my bed. "I'm sorry that I got mad at you last night."

"Harry – d'ya think that we can talk about this later? Like when I'm fully dressed, maybe?"

"No, I gotta say this now, Gin."

"Well – ok, if you insist." I replied a bit uneasily. Dropping the pants in my hands (but still holding tightly onto my towel), I sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry for how I acted last night. It was stupid. I was just a bit stressed about Ron."

"Yeah. Have you gotten a chance to talk to him?"

"No – have you?"

"Yeah."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that he was just acting like the overprotective brother he is. He said he was sorry for over reacting and that he needed to give me some space."

"That's all?"

"No – he also said that I'm lucky to be with you. Because you're someone that my Mum and Dad approve of. But mostly – you're someone HE approves of."

"He said that?"

"Yup." I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now get out – I still need to get dressed."

"Not yet. Gin, there's something else that I came up here to say."

"Oh?" I asked quizzically.

"Yeah – it's about why Ron's mad at me." I, of course, knew what he was talking about. But I couldn't let him know – so I played along.

"I thought he was just mad because you were dating me, and we didn't tell him right away."

"That's part of it." He hesitated. "But not all of it."

"Well – what's the other part of it?" I asked, full knowing what he was going to say.

"I – " He hesitated again. "I – never mind. It's not important. I'll let you get dressed." He got up and headed for the door. _Damn! _I thought, silently hoping he wouldn't leave. But he did. He left without saying it. Sighing, I got up, grabbed my pants, and slipped them on. I looked in the mirror – not too bad. I sighed again. Heading downstairs to the Great Hall for lunch, I thought about what'd make Harry confess to me what he said to Ron.

3

Harry was already at the Great Hall when I got there. He smiled glumly at me, and I sat down next to him, giving him a peck. Looking around I noticed that Ron was talking with Neville and Seamus at the other side of the table, and Hermione and Draco were nowhere to be found. Apparently Ron was still mad at Harry – but I didn't bring it up.

"So – who do you think Ron's gonna ask out to get Hermione jealous?" I asked Harry, piling some Turkey onto my plate.

"My money's on either Pavarti or Lavender." Harry said, his mouth full.

"Really? I think he's going to go after Luna actually." This comment caused Harry to spit out his food, and start laughing.

"Luna?" He stammered – still laughing. "You're joking, right?"

"No, actually."

"Don't you think it's kind of funny?" He asked, now a bit more calm, but still stifling laughs.

"Yeah, but they'd look cute together!"

"We look cute together. Luna and Ron would look – weird together." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"We don't look cute together." I countered, after returning the kiss. "We look perfect together." I smiled up at him, and he held me close in his arms. Then he leaned down and kissed me passionately in front of everyone. But the kiss made me forget that anyone was even there – so I returned the kiss.

In that kiss – I came up with an idea. If he wasn't going to tell me, then I'd have to tell him. And I had the perfect plan on how I was going to. Well almost perfect. The only thing I was missing was a place – any place – that muggle appliances would actually work. I figured I could just worry about that later I broke away from the kiss, smiled, and then turned my expression to make it look like I forgot something.

"Oh my gosh Harry!" I exclaimed, giving myself an excuse to get up. "I've got to finish a Potions Essay due tomorrow!" I gave him another kiss, then bolted upstairs to the Gryfindor common room. He called after me, but I didn't answer his calls, and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pile the turkey from my plate to his.

Obviously I didn't really have a potions essay. Well – I did, but I'd finished it ages ago! I just couldn't tell him the REAL reason why I had to leave so suddenly. Phase one of my plan had to be put into action somehow. I tried to think of someone who'd have a Television and videos. It needed to be someone who knew and was okay with Harry's and my relationship. There was Hermione – but I had no idea how she'd get a hold of a television. The only other person who I could think of was Dad. He worked at the muggle artifacts department, so maybe he could get one. But he'd want to know about Harry's and my relationship.

I sighed. It was clear that Dad was my only hope.

Taking out some parchment, I wrote a quick letter to him.

_Hey Dad,_

_This is going to sound a bit crazy – but do you think that you'd be able to get your hands on a Television? And some romantic movies – like The Music Man, maybe? I kind of need it for – well – for something with Harry. So I guess I can't hide it anymore that we're dating. But don't worry – we're not about to do anything inappropriate or anything, I promise. If you can get your hands on them, would there be any way for you to get it sent to Hogwarts A.S.A.P? It's kind of important that I get it. You have no idea how important this is to me._

_Love,_

_Ginny-kins._

I winced as I signed it Ginny-kins, Dad's nickname for me, but I had to get brownie points somehow. I folded it up, and sprinted to the Owlry, "borrowing" Pigwidgen from Ron.

'Phase one, complete.' I said to myself, sighing. I watched Pig fly out the window, off in the distance, his destination the Burrow. Figuring that I wouldn't get a response right away – I went back to the common room and straight to my dorm. I picked up my recording device, and, making sure that there was a blank tape in it – I played my favorite song, and sang along to it. I was going to give this to Harry – it reminded me a lot of him. Of us – of our relationship.

I finished recording it, and when I played it back it sounded horrible. I was thinking of recording it over – but I decided against it. I could record it 100 times and it'd never be good enough for Harry. So I decided to keep it the way it was. I slipped the recorder, along with the tape, underneath my pillow. Phase two, complete. I walked back to the Common room, hoping that I'd have a reply from Dad. Nope – nothing. I sighed, flopping onto one of the sofas next to the fireplace.

"Done with your essay?" Harry asked, walking into the common room.

"Yeah." I replied. "Snape's really a bugger."

"What was it about?"

"The difference between Wolfs bane and moonstone." I sighed – acting like it was hard. It really wasn't, surprisingly enough for Snape – it was pretty easy. Long – but easy.

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before we heard a peck on the glass. We both turned around to see who – or what – it was. Pigwidgen. Of course. I walked over and opened the window – letting Pig fly in.

"Should I leave it for Ron?" Harry asked, approaching me as I took the letter.

"No – it's for me." He gave me a funny look, so I added. "I 'borrowed' Pig from Ron. Don't tell him please."

"My lips are sealed." He used his hand to "zip" his mouth shut.

"Thanks a bunch!" I smirked, gave him a kiss, and headed up to my dorm, to open my letter.

_Dear Ginny-kins, _I winced again when I read that.

_I must say I'm a bit intrigued at your last letter. What in the world would my daughter need a Television for at Hogwarts? And what would she need to do with Harry that involved a romantic movie? As you have assured me that you and Harry aren't doing anything, should I say, sexual, I don't think it is my business to ask what it is exactly that you plan on doing._

_I do, however, have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I can get a Television for you – and get it sent to Hogwarts. The bad news is that it might not work at the school. I'm not sure if you realize this or not - so I'm just sending you a reminder. I will be able to get it to you Thursday at the soonest – and I will get it to you by then. More good news: I DID get my hands on The Music Man. I know how that's your favorite musical – so this must be something extremely special._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Daddy_

I sighed – Thursday. I was going to have to wait until Friday night to put my plan completely into action. But – that at least gave me time to find a spot where the TV. would work, and since I knew that he was going to get the Music Man – I could write my note. But not quite yet – I didn't want Harry to get suspicious. So instead, I walked back down to the common room, and started to do a bit of my own interrogating.

"Hey Harry." I smiled, sitting on his lap. "I have question for you."

"Yes, love." He answered, making me beam. He's never called me "love" before.

"How'd you get into the Girls Dorm earlier. There's the curse on it that makes it turn to a slide whenever a guy tries to go up them." He started blushing – apparently he wasn't expecting that. "Aw – you're so cute when you blush." I cooed, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

He ignored my blushing comment. "Well – I found out how with this." He said simply, holding up the Marauders Map. "I just stood in front of the stairway and it told me how to get up there."

"And what –exactly – did Mrssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs tell you to do?" I asked, snuggling closer to him.

"That is their and my secret." He winked, before leaning over to kiss me. I kissed back passionately. When the kiss broke – I giggled and Harry grabbed my hands.

"Come here." He said, leading me off the couch and off to the Boys Dorm. "There's something I gotta show you."

I followed him to the dorm, and stopped, when he moved a loose tile right next to his bed. Under the tile was a tunnel – actually it was more like a passageway. He eased himself down, beckoning for me to follow. I did – a bit uneasily, and followed him all the way down the passage to a door. He opened the door and light flooded into the passage. I gasped when I saw what was behind the door – a room fit for a king! It had the common four-poster bed –but this bed was dressed in Red and Gold velvet blankets. On the top blanket was the Gryfindor crest. I walked further into the room and saw there was a couple of comfy looking beanbag chairs surrounding a bookshelf to satisfy even Hermione's greatest dreams. There was also a little buffet that looked like it'd give you any food on command. There were some passages leading other places, but I figured I should just stay in this room.

But the best part of the room was – and I kid you not – it had working muggle appliances! Actual lamps instead of candles, a REAL muggle soda machine, everything! Well – except for a television. But dad was taking care of that.

"Harry." I gasped. "Where'd you find it?"

He shrugged. "One day I noticed the loose tile, so I moved it – and found this. It's where I go to be alone – to think about things. Everything. But now I want to share this with you."

It was incredible - amazing! And Harry didn't have a clue exactly WHY it was so out of this world.

"This is – wonderful!" I said, lying backwards down onto the bed. He lay next to me, holding me in his arms.

"I thought you'd like it." He sighed, letting me rest my head on his chest.

"It's perfect."

"Yes – it is." He said that looking straight at me. I smiled, and curled up, right next to him.

3

The next three days dragged by so slowly. During the day I went to classes as usual. But at night – I went down to the "secret spot" with Harry. By Thursday night, when we were laying in bed – talking – Harry brought up the subject of Ron again.

"So – I finally got a chance to talk to Ron." He said to me.

"Oh?" I replied, adjusting my head so I was looking at him.

"Yeah – he said he was sorry for bitching at me earlier. And then he said pretty much the same things to me as he said to you. That he was just acting like the overprotective brother that he is."

"So you two have kissed and made up?" I asked, hoping they were friends again.

"Well –we haven't kissed, but we've made up. I reserve all my kisses for you." He smirked.

"I should hope so!" I replied, play hitting him on the arm. "You're not having an affair already? Certainly not with my brother?" I laughed – letting him know I was joking.

"No affairs yet. But that's because I don't know if the Sex is any good."

"Harry! Honestly – you can be such a boy sometimes."

"Well – the last time I checked, I WAS a boy so I should hope I still am." He exclaimed mimicking, and then checked his watch. "Eurgh – I've got History of Magic homework due tomorrow – I should probably get started on it, 'eh?"

"Yeah. I've got homework to do too." I smiled, and got up. He got up too, and kissed me on the forehead. "Shall I walk you to the common room?"

"I'd like nothing better." He replied, taking my outstretched hand. So we walked hand in hand back to the boys' dorm. I walked off to the girls' dorm to get my bag. I walked down to the common room and looked through my bag and found a nice, clean piece of parchment. I took that out, along with my transfiguration book – to make it look like I was doing an essay. But really – I was writing the note to Harry that I'd been putting off all week. I had until Friday to get it written. I knew exactly what I was going to write – I just didn't know how to get my thoughts onto paper. After about 6 or 7 drafts – I finally came up with a perfect way to explain how I felt. There was a lot of blabbering in it – but it seemed to fit the situation. Since I had the tape-recorded, and the movie picked out, it made writing the note so much easier. This was how it went.

_Harry,_

_Hope you liked the movie. I picked that one on purpose. A bunch of the songs in there remind me of you. Especially "Till there was you." I really love that song. It's always brought you to mind. I silently dedicated that to you. I probably shouldn't keep that – but I'll hate myself if I erase it. I'm writing this because I want you to know how I feel. And that's how I feel._

_There's also this song – I've made a recording of it in the tape I enclosed. Yes- that's me singing. Terrible huh? It is – I know. Hope you like it. It's called "At the Beginning" and it's from my favorite cartoon movie of all time: Anastasia. It's cute and romantic. Have you seen it? That was silly of me – of course you haven't. It's a cartoon Chick Flick! It is based on a true story though. But I don't care about the Roman Empire bit – I only like the relationship between Anastasia and Dimitry. It starts out with them hating each other, and they fall in love in the end. I don't thin that's part of the true story, though. It almost reminds me of Hermione and Draco, actually. But you don't care about that, do you?_

_That's not what this note's about though. It'd be pretty pointless if it were. No – there's something I have to tell you, but I can't. I really wish I had the guts to say this to you – face to face in person – but I don't. So I've resorted to writing it down in a note. So here it goes. The thing I've been trying to tell you this entire time is:_

_I love you, Harry._

_There I said it. _

_I've loved you since I first set eyes on you. Everyone said that I was too young to understand love, and that I only thought that I was in love with you because you were famous. But that's not true. I didn't even think of that when I saw you. The first thing that came through my mind was: This is the boy I want to spend the rest of my life with. I was only 10 years old and I felt that deeply for you. In these past 7 years – that love has grown deeper and stronger every day. I ignored what everyone was saying about how I was a silly little girl for falling in love with the Famous Harry Potter, because I knew that only I could decode my feelings towards you. And after all this time – I still love you. I've loved you before, I love you now, and I'll love you forever._

_Ginny_

I wasn't completely pleased with the note, but it was the best I could do. I felt guilty for not adding that I overheard what he'd said to Ron that day, but I swallowed the guilt. I carefully folded the finally copy in an origami form. I also put a spell on it so only he could read it. Sighing, I got up, grabbed my bag, and headed upstairs to my dorm. I put the note right next to the tape in my top drawer. My underwear drawer. That way – if Harry snuck up here again, he wouldn't find it. At least – if he were a decent man, he wouldn't. Phase three, complete

The next problem was figuring out how to get the television to its destination without Harry seeing it. It hadn't come yet – which was good and bad at the same time. It was good because I could put off dragging it to our spot. It was bad because I needed it for tomorrow, and Dad promised that it'd be in today. As if on cue, about 10 owls came ramming into the window in the dorm, carrying a large package. I opened the window and let the owls fly in and drop the package. As soon as they dropped it, they flew simultaneously out the window. I ran to the package and opened it. It was the television, just like I thought. It also had some directions – written by Dad himself – on how to work it. The video was already in the tape player, so all I had to do was turn it on and press "play." Simple enough.

I snuck into Harry's dorm, leaving the television behind, and grabbed his invisibility cloak. I didn't wrap it around myself, but I put it over the television, and – putting a lightening charm on it – I carried it back to his dorm. The tile was still moved out of the way, so I just slipped down to the passage, and set up the television so that we could see the screen from the bed. Just to make sure it worked, I turned it on and pressed play. The overture filled the room, and the image was picture-perfect.

"Wonderful." I whispered, clapping my hands. I stopped the tape, and turned off the volume. Not sure what to do with the invisibility cloak, I just threw it around me and headed back to the common room – throwing off the cloak in Harry's dorm. Phase four, complete. On to the last phase – getting Harry to watch the movie with me, and giving him the note. It was giving him the note that was the hard part.

3

Friday couldn't have gone by any slower. Professor Binn's lecture seemed about 10 times longer and boring, Snape's class seemed 10 times as hard, and Trelawney's predictions seemed 10 times as crazy. And that was just before lunch. I was skipping lunch today to set up everything – to make sure it was perfect. The atmosphere, the movie, the note – everything. It was times like this when I was glad that I didn't share classes with Harry. I could wander off without him seeing.

And that's exactly what I did. Right after divination, I walked right past the great hall and into the boys' dorm. I made it through the passage unnoticed by anyone, and breathed a sigh of relief when no one was there. Of course – no one should've been there anyway – but I was just being paranoid. I went over to the television, and I had to just turn it on again, to make sure it worked. It did.

Then I proceeded to decorate the room. I added a few bottles of butterbeer on the table, some chocolates surrounding it, some flower petals sprinkled around the bed, some paper hearts around the room. Sighing, I took down all the paper hearts, and picked up half of the flower petals. That'd be a bit much. I wanted this to be perfect; it HAD to be perfect, for Harry. But no matter how hard I tried, it'd never be perfect. At least, not in my eyes. I glanced at my watch; Lunch was almost over. I sighed, and headed to my next class: double Transfiguration.

I wasn't even trying to change my snake into a lantern. Apparently Professor McGonagall noticed, because she yelled, "Honestly, Miss Weasley, can you at least attempt to point your wand at your own snake." She held up Colin's snake, which I apparently just hit with my spell, since it was now breathing fire, and Colin's wand wasn't even in his hand.

"Sorry, Professor." I mumbled, trying to concentrate on my work. I had to do something to pass the time. However, Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to me after class.

"Miss Weasley, you seem rather – distracted." She said, her usual stern voice, but there was a hint of concern in it. "Is there anything the matter?"

"Not that I'm aware." I replied, quickly. I wasn't about to tell McGonagall about my entire love life.

"I don't mean in the family." She replied, not convinced. "Your brother seems to be doing fine. I'm worried about your relationship with Mr. Potter." Now how'd she know about that?

"E-excuse me?" I replied, clearly not having heard her correctly.

"Your relationship with Mr. Potter." She repeated, clearly. "I've noticed that the two of you have been spending an awful lot of time together. I was just curious to know weather or not anything – intimate was going on." Oh my god she thought we were having sex!

"No, Professor, I can assure you there is nothing intimate going on between Harry and I." I said, honestly and truly.

"All right, if you're sure." She replied.

"Positive." I forced a smile, and took the chance to get out of the classroom and head to dinner. I was starved, probably on account of the fact that I didn't eat lunch.

When I got to the Great Hall, Harry was already there and waiting for me.

"Hey!" He called to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "What took so long?"

"McGonagall held me back." I replied, sitting down next to him.

"What for?"

"She just had some questions about my homework."

"Oh." He paused, and then continued. "Why weren't you at lunch?"

"I wasn't hungry." I lied. I felt kind of bad about lying to him, but I couldn't let him know the truth. Especially about why McGonagall held me back. "And had to finish an essay for Transfiguration. Miss me?" I asked.

"Loads." He replied, as I piled my plate with fish sticks.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked, my heart thumping. He probably didn't have plans, but there was still the chance that he had Quidditch practice.

"Nothing that doesn't involve you." He grinned, and my heartbeat slowed.

"Good, 'cause I got a surprise for ya."

"What's the surprise?" He asked, his mouth full.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." I grinned, helping myself to some peach cobbler. He was eyeing it longingly, so I gave in and fed him some. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ron giving me the evil eye, but I didn't care. If all went well, Harry'd know how I felt about him by the end of the night. Hopefully.

"Well, where is it gonna be then?" He asked, after I wiped his mouth.

"You'll see." I smirked.

"Well – how am I going to meet you?"

"I'll get you in the common room."

"But when?" He whined. He was so adorable when he whined. I kissed him on the cheek.

"You just stay in the common room. I'll get you when it's time." I said, smiling.

Standing up, I put my bag over my shoulder and headed back to the common room. There really wasn't anything else to set up, but I had to go down there anyway. Just to be safe. I was always paranoid at times like this. But there was absolutely nothing wrong – it was perfect. I headed back upstairs and went to my Dorm – straight to my underwear drawer. The note and tape were right there, and I hastily stuffed them in my pocket. Immediately after my hand left my pocket, I took them out. I had still been wearing my Hogwarts robes – and I hadn't been planning on wearing that tonight. So I rummaged through my closet, looking for something suitable to wear. I ended up wearing the same outfit I wore on our first date. For a top, I was wearing a pale blue spaghetti top, with a dark blue zip-up sweater covering my arms. I kept the sweater unzipped, so the tank top was visible. For a bottom, I was wearing a pair of tight-fitting jeans, with sparkles and sequins sewn on them.

The sweater had pockets, so I put the note and tape in there. Then, just to be sure, I put a protection spell on it, so only I could find them there. Satisfied with the way I looked, I headed back to the Common room. To my luck, Harry was sitting by the fireplace, chatting animatedly to Hermione and Ron. When Hermione saw me, she was about to tell Harry, but I silenced her with my hands.

Smiling, I walked up behind Harry, and wrapped my hands around him.

"Ready for your surprise?" I asked, leading him out of his seat.

"I've been ready since dinner!" He exclaimed, smiling. "So – where is it?"

"Follow me." I beckoned, and headed off towards his dorm.

"Wait a second." He called, stopping me. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that room I showed you last week, would it?" I responded with the wickedest grin I could manage. He sighed. "Am I supposed to be getting second thoughts about this?"

"It's harmless, I swear!" He was silent for the rest of the way there, but I could hear him gasp once we reached the room.

"Ginny! What's all this for?" He asked, dumbstruck.

"Surprise?" I suggested. "I got a hold of a movie, and I wanted to watch it with you."

"That's what this was all about?" He asked, somewhat depressed. That dropped my spirits through the floorboards.

"I guess..." I said slowly, avoiding his eyes. "I guess we don' t have to. I'm sure you've got something better to do, eh?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me. "I didn't mean it – It's just" He stopped, sighing. "What movie is it, anyway?"

I didn't really want his pity, or whatever it was that he was throwing at me, but I also wanted him to stay. "The Music Man." I replied, blushing.

"I've heard about that before. My Aunt and Uncle went to see that play one night. They had Aunt Marge come over to "baby-sit" us." He sighed. "They were talking non-stop about it afterwards. It sounded like a classic love-tale to me."

"You don't have to..." I whispered, but not with much emphasis.

"No I want to." He replied, without hesitation, and when he saw the disbelief in my eyes, he added "Honestly."

Smiling, I moved over to the television and turned it on. Then I proceeded back to the bed, where Harry was already laying. I curled up into his arms, and watched as the movie began.

If you've never seen The Music Man, then let me tell you, you're missing out on a lot. It's about this con-artist Harold Hill, who tries to trick this town into giving him their money, but instead, he falls in love with River City's librarian, Marian. It's really sweet and sentimental. But there's this one song on it, I've loved it for as long as I can remember. It's called "Till There Was You" and it's Marian singing to Harold. The only thing is - I like that song for a whole different reason now. Because now, it reminds me of the love I feel towards Harry. So, obviously as that song came on, it made me tear up. Thankfully Harry didn't notice. He also didn't notice that I kept fingering the note in my pocket.

The movie ended, and I turned to Harry to see what he thought of it. He didn't look bored - which was good. But he also didn't look like he genuinely enjoyed it.

"That was - nice." He said, slowly.

"Oh you hated it, didn't you?" I whined.

"I didn't say that." He countered. "It's just not something I'd choose to watch all the time, is all."

"Well - I think I'm going to go to bed." I yawned, taking the note out of my pocket and handing it to Harry. "Don't read this 'till I leave though, ok?" He took the note, nodding in agreement. Smiling, I kissed him lightly before heading to bed.

As tired as I was, I just couldn't let sleep come over me. I kept waking up in nervous cold sweats, scared and anxious about talking to Harry next.

The next morning, when I was sure everyone else had left; I spent some extra time getting ready. If I was going to talk to Harry - I'd be better off doing it looking my best. I headed downstairs, praying that he hadn't left yet. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw he was still in the common room. He was the ONLY one left in the common room. Sighing, I straightened my sweater, and walked up to him.

"Hey." I whispered, extremely interested in my shoes.

"I read your note." He replied, softly, but meaningfully. I looked up at him.

"And you're not freaked out or anything?" I asked.

"No! Of course not." He insisted. "I've got a confession to make, actually."

"Go on." I prompted, staring into his entrancing eyes.

"Well - you remember that day? When Ron came back?" He asked. Of course, how could I FORGET that day? That conversation between the two of them was what had caused this in the first place. I didn't tell Harry that, of course. I just nodded, and let him continue.

"There's another reason that Ron got mad at me." He confessed. "'The reason I was going to tell you in your dorm, but didn't. It's not only because we were dating." I figured this would be a good time to drop the bomb on him.

"I know." I admitted. "I kinda... err... heard the entire conversation."

"YOU HEARD?" He bellowed, his face turning red. "Why didn't you say anything before now? Why didn't you say anything then? In your Dorm?" I couldn't believe he was yelling at me! He was yelling so harshly that I started to cry.

"I- I'm sorry, Harry!" I cried, covering my face in my hands. "I d-didn't mean to h-hurt you! It's just that...I knew what you were g-going to say, a-and I wanted you t-to say it, and f-for it t-t-to be special! I didn't want t-to ruin I-it by telling you t-that I k-kn-knew!" I sobbed and started coughing wildly. I knew Harry was going to get mad, I just didn't know he was going to get THIS mad! "I'm s-sorry." I repeated. I wanted to tell him everything that was on my mind, but the tears and the crying was making it a bit difficult.

Instead of talking, I just proceeded to turn around and spend the rest of the day in my dorm room. As I got to the stairs, however, I heard his voice call out.

"Ginny! Wait!" He ran up after me. I stopped walking and turned to face him, wiping my eyes.

"Oh. You're not done yelling at me, then?" I asked, resisting the urge to cry again.

"Ginny." Harry whispered. "I know this probably wasn't how you expected me to react, but." He stopped, taking my hand in his. I wanted to pull away, to fight back, but I couldn't. As much as I tried to tell myself otherwise, the only thing I wanted right them was for Harry to scoop me up in his arms, and declare his undying love to me. As much as I tried to tell myself that I was angry at him for yelling at me, I really wanted him now more than ever. And of course all this brought me into a fresh stream of tears. He took his free hand and wiped off the tears.

"Oh, Gin. Don't cry." He continued. "I'm not mad at you. I'm too madly in love with you to be mad at you." That made my heart do a few flips.

"You what?" I asked, thinking I'd heard him wrong.

"I love you Ginny. With all of my heart. I love you more than anyone else in the world. And I wouldn't give you up for anything. Even if it meant death."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked, tightening the grip I had on his hand.

"I really mean it." He replied, and we both smiled before he leaned down to kiss me.

A/N: I Finished! Finally!!! It took me FOREVER!! But I finally finished this 20 page long one shot! Yes - it's incredibly long, and MUCH THANKS AND LOVE to both Hannah - who titled it (read her fanfics: Hamsterhuey!!!) And Nick - who I love SO much and -without him even knowing it - he gave me the inspiration to finish writing this. I'm so happy it's done.

Beware an engagement, and possibly a wedding is coming up for my favorite ship ever. Well, second favorite. :-P


End file.
